


If I Had a Nickel

by luvinreallife



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Legends, Caretaking, F/F, Fluff, Sickfic, i love them, lobalore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvinreallife/pseuds/luvinreallife
Summary: Based on the tumblr prompt from @itisasign:“When Character B whines and Character A shoves them away until they realise that Character B never complains unless they’re sick and immediately begins to look after them“Loba is sick and whines to Anita, who ignores her. And then proceeds to feel bad about it.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	If I Had a Nickel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey heres another fic. I want to write them forever but i feel so repetitive LMFAO ugh im sad

Loba and Anita were on the couch after a long day of brutal games. Loba hadn’t been feeling well since early in the afternoon, and now she felt the exhaustion catching up to her. She wasn’t comfortable sitting up anymore and wanted to lay down, warm and secure with the soldier’s arms around her. Loba intertwined their fingers and stood up, gently tugging Anita’s hand to come with her.

“Where we going?” Bangalore asked with a curious smirk. 

“Bed.” Loba’s answer was short and hopefully to the point. She felt like she could have fallen asleep standing up. 

The small smirk developed into a devilish grin.  
“Well how do you want me, Princess?” 

“Not like that,” she sighed, almost ready to accept defeat. “Can we just go to bed?” Her tone was whiny, which she was let happen because of how sick she felt.

Anita let go of Loba’s hand. “You go. I’ll be there soon.” 

Loba rolled her eyes and whipped around, stomping off to the bedroom. She collapsed into the bed, fully accepting the defeat of having to sleep alone. She was sleeping by the time her head hit the pillow. 

Anita hoped that Loba wasn’t actually mad, but the way she stomped away made her think otherwise. She attempted to focus on the tv but felt guilty about saying no to Loba. After all, Loba only asked to go lay down together and Anita shot her down instantly. It wasn’t often Loba asked for something, let alone use such a whiny tone when doing so. Unless she was.. sick. Which would explain her quietness and submissiveness that she noticed earlier and the apparent exhaustion that had her wanting to go to bed before 9.

Shit.

Now guilt really set in. How did she not notice how poorly her girlfriend had been feeling? Anita shot up to the kitchen to get started on a few things to take to Loba. 

When Bangalore went back into the bedroom and saw Loba looking worse, guilt burned through her again. Loba had a pink blush on her cheeks, her baby hairs stuck to her forehead and upon closer inspection, was shivering under multiple thick blankets. She only stirred when Anita brought a cool hand up to her face. 

“Hey, Princess.” Her voice was gentle, a tone she saved solely for Loba. “You feeling okay?” 

Loba managed a weak groan of protest and squinted her eyes against the bright light of the lamp. 

Anita moved the hairs sticking to Loba’s face and left her hand resting on her forehead. 

Loba brought her own hand to cover Anita’s, telling her to keep it there. Anita didn’t miss how Loba’s hand was shaking as much as the rest of her. She used her other hand to pick up the medicine and bring it up to Loba’s mouth to take it, gesturing for her to open her mouth. She complied and accepted the bitter liquid into her mouth and slid down her sore throat. Bang kept a hand placed on Loba’s forehead until the heat from the fever canceled out its coolness.

They sat in silence while Anita held a glass of water up to Loba’s lips. She didn’t want the water going everywhere since she knew Loba was already shaky. It crossed her mind that normally, Loba would not be letting this happen, letting Anita hold her drink, just overall would not be so outright vulnerable if she wasn’t feeling so terribly. 

“I’m sorry.” Bangalore blurted out and Loba startled from the break in the silence. She continued but lowered her voice. “I’m sorry I didn’t notice earlier. I should’ve. I feel bad-“

She was cut off by a quiet chuckle from Loba. 

This bitch, Anita thought, has the nerve to laugh at my apology while she’s sitting here vibrating from a fever. 

“What’s funny?” Her eyebrows furrowed but a slight smile on her face. 

“It’s just sweet.” Loba’s voice was strained. She turned to face away from Anita and coughed. “I didn’t think you would care.” 

Anita felt a sadness so sudden and sharp it felt like it stabbed her. It was heartbreaking that Loba didn’t think Anita would care for her. Suddenly Anita’s thoughts were on Loba... having to care for herself for the past 20 some years...every illness and injury spent alone.  
Tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She wouldn’t let Loba be alone or suffer alone anymore. Anita was here, her mission was to protect and care for this woman and that realization was what brightened her thoughts with happiness. 

“Of course I care,” Anita said, her own voice breaking. “You’re not alone anymore.” 

She gently pushed Loba to lay back down and moved the baby hairs that once again were plastered to her forehead with sweat. Anita went to stand up from the bed when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. 

“Stay.” 

She barely heard the plea. She turned her head to look back at Loba. Her eyes held an unfamiliar note of desperation. 

“Yeah.” Bang nodded quickly. “Yeah. I’ll just be right back ok?” 

Loba studied her face for a second before removing her hand and laying back down. 

Anita left the room and ran a washcloth under cool water. She rang it out and walked back to the bedroom. 

“Hey,” Anita whispered.

Loba opened her eyes with a small smile, making Anita’s heartbeat fasten. She matched the smile with one of her own. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” pulling back the covers before sitting down on the bed. 

Loba’s chest was shiny with sickly sweat and she was shivering more now from being without the blankets. 

“This’ll feel good. Promise.” Anita said, holding up the washcloth waiting for Loba’s consent. 

A light smile fell on Loba’s face and she closed her eyes. “If I had a nickel...” 

Anita huffed a laugh before bringing the washcloth to Loba’s forehead and down the sides of her face and neck, and going across and down her chest. She flipped the washcloth over and did it again, listening to the small noises of approval from Loba, and kept it up until the washcloth was lukewarm. 

“That feel better?” The soldier asked. 

Loba made some kind of noise of approval. “Much. Thank you.” Her raspy voice broke the short lived silence. 

Anita smiled and turned off the light. She knew they would probably be up in a few hours and Loba would be feeling much worse. But, she also knew that she would spend the rest of her life taking care of Loba if she could. So she was happy doing whatever she could to make Loba feel better. And right now, that meant holding her close and keeping her warm and safe while she rested.


End file.
